


Nada ni Nadie

by oxiosa



Series: Brarg Week 2019 [4]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexo Semi-Publico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Luciano sabe cómo funciona este juego. Sabe que, por injusto que sea, el balance entre su trabajo y su vida privada es frágil, que todo tiene un momento y un lugar. Que lo que haga, y con quien lo haga, será noticia. Qué el impacto del público sobre su vida personal tendrá un repercusión en su vida profesional. Después de todo, los dos tienen una reputación de galán que mantener. No son los primeros ni los últimos que esconden una relación por el bien de su fama.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: Brarg Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551520
Kudos: 21





	Nada ni Nadie

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.  
> Fem!Uruguay: Tiana Artigas.  
> Venezuela: María de la Coromoto Páez Miranda.

Decir que Luciano está distraído es ponerlo suave.

Tiana tiene que pisarlo con fuerza, disimulada, y el dolor de la aguja larga y fina de su tacón es suficiente para traer a Luciano de vuelta a la realidad. Se traga una queja, y gira la cabeza para sonreírle ampliamente al periodista que lo mira expectante (y a estás alturas algo exasperado también).

\- ¿Disculpa? - Luciano pregunta complaciente, como si no fuese la segunda vez que deben repetirle una pregunta.

El periodista toma una bocanada profunda de aire, pero pone una sonrisa; después de todo, se encuentran a mitad de una alfombra roja, rodeados de cientos de cámaras.

\- Pregunté que qué es lo que opinas de los otros nominados - repite con poca paciencia.

Ah, claro. Su nominación a Actor Protagonista, por supuesto.

\- Todos son excelentes artista - Luciano admite, conciliador. Sonríe a la camara, y agrega - Es muy halagador competir contra tanto talento.

\- Tengo que preguntar, se ha hablado mucho de Martín Hernández - dice el periodista, sin una pizca de vergüenza - Está nominado contigo, y para muchos parecería ser el favorito para llevarse la estatuilla. ¿Qué dices al respecto?

Es una pregunta atrevida, rozando el mal gusto. Pero es uno de los temas favoritos de la farándula; hay muchos rumores respecto a una profunda rivalidad entre Luciano y Martín. Se dice de todo, desde que Martín le robo un papel a Luciano, que Luciano tuvo una noche de pasión con una pareja de Martín, que han tenido una pelea que ha terminado a los puñetazos, y otras locuras que Luciano ya ni recuerda.

La verdad es que si hubo una rivalidad, tiempo atrás. Luciano podría decir muchas cosas respecto a Martín, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, así que sonríe cordial y sacude la cabeza.

\- Prefiero no hablar al respecto - dice.

\- Martín ha hecho declaraciones - insiste el entrevistador con mirada astuta, sacudiendo el anzuelo y esperando a que Luciano pique - Parece estar muy seguro de ganar.

Luciano no tiene que fingir su risa está vez; sí, eso definitivamente suena como Martín.

\- Todos sabemos que a Martín le gusta hablar demasiado - responde con una sonrisa pícara, y la respuesta parece ser lo suficientemente picante para el entrevistador se ilumine complacido.

\- Sabemos que has tenido un año largo de rodaje - el periodista cambia de tema - ¿Qué podemos esperar en el futuro de Luciano Da Silva?

\- Nada de momento - Luciano confiesa, se encoge de hombros - Playas, sol y mar. Estoy pensando en mis vacaciones, en descansar con familia y amigos.

\- ¿Ninguna escapada romántica? - pregunta el periodista, rápido como una cobra.

Luciano vuelve a reír, y niega con la cabeza.

\- No, solo amigos y familia - responde.

\- Un galán como tu tiene que tener alguna chica especial por ahí… - insiste el entrevistador con complicidad, alza las cejas sugestivo.

Luciano puede sentir su sonrisa volverse tensa, y es Tiana quien sale a su rescate de vuelta.

\- Oh, todavía estoy buscando algo para él - interrumpe risueña a su lado.

La atención del periodista pasa a Tiana, que si bien este año no está nominada en ninguna categoría, es noticia tras anunciar su relación con un importante deportista internacional (razón principal por la que Luciano la invitó a la ceremonia sin temor a especulaciones amorosa). El entrevistador pregunta por su pareja, si habrá boda próximamente, por su vestido, y Tiana responde de buena gana.

La atención de Luciano dura poco. Fuera de la conversación, mientra es Tiana ahora la que lleva la entrevista, Luciano no puede evitar girar un poco el rostro, y observar de reojo a la pareja que se encuentra hablando con otro periodista apenas a unos metros de distancia.

Dolorosamente apuestos y carismáticos, Martín Hernández y María Páez Miranda hacen una pareja de ensueño.

Martín tiene una carrera ridículamente larga y exitosa bajo el brazo. Sin contar los comerciales ni apariciones de bebé, su debut en televisión fue a la tierna edad de 4. Su primera novela propiamente dicha con un rol más importante fue a los 13 en una novela adolescente cursi llena de cantos y bailes, su ticket a una popularidad que ha sabido cultivar y mantener durante años.

María en comparación tiene una carrera más corta, pero igual de prometedora. Fue un diamante en bruto, un salto al estrellato de la noche a la mañana. Nadie sabía de ella un año atrás, y ahora la programas de chimentos no pueden dejar de hablar de ella. Muchos le atribuyen su éxito al hecho que compartió pantalla con Martín como su coestrella, pero la verdad es que alguien con el carácter y talento de María está destinado a la fama. Trabajar con Martín solo fue un atajo.

Nunca faltan los rumores de amoríos; se habla mucho de que Martín y María están saliendo en secreto. Como suele ocurrir muchas veces en la farándula, ni Martín ni María desmienten o afirman una relación más allá de lo profesional. Es buena publicidad, un viejo truco del libro, pero uno efectivo. A los medios les encanta especular, y Martín y María coquetean con la prensa, le sacan jugo a su atención mientras haya interés.

Viéndolos juntos del brazo con sonrisas coquetas y galantes, no es sorpresa que sean tan populares con el público.

Luciano no puede evitar sentir la sangre hervirle en las venas.

Es Tiana nuevamente quien llama su atención, está vez con un pequeño codazo, justo a tiempo para que el periodista entrevistandolos los felicite y despida. Luciano y Tiana avanzan juntos, sonríen para las cámaras que nos dejan de cegarlos con sus flashes a medida que se abren paso por la alfombra roja.

\- Si no cambiás la cara mañana todo el mundo va a estar hablando de vos - Tiana murmura con una sonrisa empalagosamente dulce en los labios.

Luciano sabe que Tiana tiene razón. Estar con cara de perro en una gala, con cámaras por todos lados, es peligroso. Así que Luciano sonríe, y finge que su estómago no está hecho una maraña de nudos en su vientre.

La alfombra hasta el teatro es larga, y pasan a otra entrevista que es básicamente igual a la que acaban de tener; felicitaciones por su nominación, por su trabajo, preguntas de su vida romántica. Luciano pone buena cara, se ríe y bromea con los periodistas que acercan sus micrófonos en su dirección. Continúan circulando, posando para hambrientos paparazzis que piden a gritos una foto, desfilando entre eternos flashes que los siguen a todos lados.

Solo una vez que llegan al salón previa a la sala de teatro Luciano deja caer su sonrisa. Aquí está a salvo de paparazzis y flashes, no tiene motivos para continuar montando un show. Luciano tiene un respiro antes que tenga que volver a poner buena cara para las cámaras que lo esperan dentro de la sala de teatro para capturar cada momento de la entrega de premios.

Es una buena oportunidad para hacer contactos y conocer gente nueva. Mientras esperan a pasar al sala principal, Luciano y Tiana hablan con colegas artistas, con actores y directores de todos los rubros. Luciano pierde la cuenta de las manos que estrecha y de las caras que lo felicitan por su nominación, de los halagos por sus trabajos y de las promesas de papeles.

Es aproximadamente media hora más tarde cuando el personal anuncia que comiencen a ingresar a la sala de teatro, que la ceremonia está próxima a comenzar. Es entonces que Luciano vuelve a ver a Martín y María entre la multitud. Ya no caminan pegados de la mano, aunque siguen igual de guapos y risueños. Luciano observa con recelo como Martín se inclina un momento para susurrar al oído de María. Ella asiente despreocupada, y él deja su lado. Luciano lo sigue con la mirada, lo ve pasar al tocador de hombres.

Luciano no podría pedir mejor oportunidad.

\- Tiana - se inclina un poco hacia su compañera sin dejar vigilar la puerta del tocado - Vuelvo en un segundo.

Tiana frunce el ceño, como si sospechara algo, pero no dice nada. Luciano la deja sin más, y con paso apresurado, se dirige al tocador. Silencioso y cauteloso, empuja la puerta y se desliza dentro.

Martín alza la vista del lavabo en el que se encuentra lavando sus manos. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Luciano en el reflejo del amplio espejo. Martín sonríe, enseña los dientes blancos burlón.

\- ¿Viniste a desearme suerte? - pregunta, alza el mentón con petulancia.

Luciano no le hace caso. Escanea el baño cuidadosamente, y una vez que se asegura que se encuentran completamente solos, se da vuelta y sin una sola palabra traba la puerta del tocador.

Los ojos de Martín se oscurecen con entendimiento y deseo, y su sonrisa se ensancha para asemejarse a la de un lobo hambriento.

Es Luciano quien actúa primero. Une la distancia que los separa, y atrapa la nuca de Martín con una mano para besarlo. Empuja a Martín hasta arrinconar contra la larga mesada de mármol, y lo besa apasionado sin dar tiempo a respirar siquiera, como si quisiera robarle el aire de los pulmones. Lejos de quejarse, Martín enreda sus brazos alrededor de Luciano, lo abraza y aprieta contra su cuerpo hasta que duele.

Luciano suelta un gruñido, y ni lerdo ni perezoso, desabrocha cinturón de Martín para deslizar su mano dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior y cerrar sus dedos alrededor de su miembro. Martín ahoga un gemido contra sus labios, comienza a embestir sus caderas al ritmo que Luciano impone, rápido e impaciente.

Cuando Martín se encuentra completamente duro entre sus dedos, y entre sus suspiros empiezan a asomarse gemidos, Luciano lo suelta y se separa de sus labios. No le da tiempo a quejarse; con los segundos contados, Luciano se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y baja el pantalón de Martín solo lo suficiente para dejar expuesta su erección.

No tiene mucho con que trabajar en el baño de un teatro, ni tampoco mucho tiempo, pero Luciano siempre ha sido bueno improvisando. No pretende nada muy elegante de todas formas.

Sin mucho preámbulo, Luciano desliza el miembro de Martín completamente dentro de su boca en una sentada. Contiene una arcada, se obliga a relajar su garganta y mantener a Martín ahí, hundido hasta la raíz. No se da tiempo a acostumbrarse, atrapa las caderas de Martín entre sus manos para sostenerlas con firmeza y comienza a bombear. Martín entierra sus manos en su cabello, pero tiene la consideración de no jalar -  _ todavía _ . Enreda sus dedos en los rizos de Luciano, y masajea su cráneo. Trata de ser silencioso, pero la verdad es que jamás ha sido muy bueno en eso. Gime bajito, susurra su nombre una y otra vez, y a medida que más se acerca a su orgasmo.

No le lleva mucho, y es que Luciano no da tregua. Solo se separa cuando sus pulmones queman con falta de oxígeno para tomar unas furiosas bocanadas de aire, pero no se permite más de los respiros necesarios para volver a tomar Martín en su boca, frenético. Lo único que le importa ahora es que Martín acabe en su garganta.

Luciano se prepara cuando las manos de Martín se cierran en su cabello y tiran con fuerza, y escucha como se le escapa un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Cierra los ojos, y traga todo lo que Martín ofrece. Solo suelta su miembro cuando los dedos de Martín sueltan su cabello y deja escapar un gemidito penoso.

Luciano cierra los ojos, no puede evitar hundir los dedos en las caderas de Martín mientra absorbe la intimidad el momento. Es un pequeño consuelo, piensa. Un recordatorio, de en verdad a quien le pertenece Martín. Luciano levanta la vista hacia el espejo; su reflejo le devuelve la mirada, sus ojos oscuros vidriosos y brillantes.

No es suficiente.

Luciano se pone de pie. Ignora a Martín, que sigue perdido en su nube post coital, y se arregla frente al espejo lo mejor que puede. Se lava las manos y la cara con agua fría, hace una gárgara y escupe en un intento de borrar el sabor de Martín de su boca. No hay mucho que pueda hacer por su pelo, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Peinarlo en primer lugar fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Mientras seca su cara siente a Martín pararse a sus espaldas. Luciano se endereza, observa en el espejo a Martín rodearlo con su brazos y hundir su rostro en su cuello.

Martín besa su cuello, sus labios apenas rozandole la piel. Es suficiente para que a Luciano se le ponga la piel de gallina y un escalofrío le recorra la espina.

\- Ahora no - Luciano ordena, bajito.

Martín lo atrae contra su cuerpo, y hunde los dientes en su piel.

\- Ahora  _ sí _ \- presiona una mano en el frente de sus pantalones, justo donde se abultan incriminatoriamente, y hunde los dedos para  _ apretar _ .

Luciano sisea, pero más que perseguir la deliciosa presión sobre su erección, contra todo instinto se saca a Martín de encima con brusquedad.

\- Dije que ahora no - repite alcanzado la voz más de lo necesario.

Martín lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Parpadea, frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

\- ¿Qué te pasa que te haces el desentendido? - exige.

Luciano lo fulmina con la mirada, y vuelve a acomodar su traje lo mejor posible. Todavía le falta el aire, siente las mejillas calientes y la sangre hirviendo bajo la piel, pero mantiene su imagen de compostura.

\- La ceremonia está por empezar - responde - Volvamos a la gala antes que alguien note que no estamos.

Martín lo mira como si Luciano le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

\- ¿Qué?

Luciano bufa, revolea los ojos impaciente.

\- Los premios, Martín - repite, molesto. Con más veneno del necesario, agrega - María te está esperando.

Aquello aplaca la ira de Martín. El fuego de sus ojos se vuelve hielo, y estudia a Luciano con calculadora cautela.

\- No pensé que fueras celoso - murmura.

Luciano aprieta los puños y se muerde la lengua. Su orgullo quiere negarlo, pero está cansado. Fue divertido ser el dueño secreto de Martín, de jugar a esconderse, pero ahora Luciano quiere más.

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo fingiera tener otra pareja?

El planteo toma por sorpresa a Martín.

\- Yo no estoy fingiendo tener nada con María - replica.

\- ¿Entonces por qué la invitaste a ella y no a mí? - Luciano desafía levantando el mentón.

Ahora es el turno de Martín de revolear los ojos con impaciencia.

\- ¿Hubieses aceptado si te hubiese invitado a vos? - pregunta.

\- Si.

Luciano mismo se sorprende con la honestidad y firmeza de su respuesta. Sabe cómo funciona este juego. Sabe que, por injusto que sea, el balance entre su trabajo y su vida privada es frágil, que todo tiene un momento y un lugar. Que lo que haga, y con quien lo haga, será noticia. Qué el impacto del público sobre su vida personal tendrá un repercusión en su vida profesional. Después de todo, los dos tienen una reputación de galán que mantener. No son los primeros ni los últimos que esconden una relación por el bien de su fama.

Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez, a Luciano no le importa.

\- ¿Querés blanquear lo nuestro? - pregunta Martín con los ojos como platos y las cejas alzadas.

Su tono atónito se siente como un puño al estómago. Especialmente porque la respuesta es  _ sí. _

\- Olvidalo - masculla.

\- ¿A dónde te vas? Luciano, volvé acá...

Pero Luciano se escapa, abre la puerta y se va. Tiene algo de ventaja hasta que Martín se adecente lo suficiente como para salir en público, y Luciano la aprovecha para apurar el paso y perderse entre la multitud. Tiana lo espera a la entrada del salon, y frunce el ceño y hace un show de mirarlo de pies a cabeza con desaprobación cuando Luciano llega de vuelta a su lado.

\- Podrías intentar disimular, Luciano - lo regaña molesta mientras intenta peinar sus rizos alborotados y arreglarle la ropa como si de su madre se tratase.

Luciano la escucha callado y se deja acicalar, su mirada y mente distantes. Al notar su silencio, Tiana renuncia a sus regaños, y sus manos se vuelven gentiles mientras arregla las solapas de su traje en su pecho.

\- Todos tenemos problemas románticos de una forma u otra - Tiana dice, su voz suave y dulce. Lo mira con ojos tristes, comprensivos - Viene con el oficio.

Luciano no responde. Ofrece su brazo a Tiana, quien lo toma en silencio. Juntos se adentran en el salón y se dirigen a sus lugares.

La premiación comienza pronto. Uno tras otro, se van introduciendo las categorías y los nominados, se anuncian los ganadores y se entregan los premios. Luciano puede sentir un par de ojos en su nuca durante toda la ceremonia, pero se niega a darse vuelta. No le dará el gusto a Martín.

Cuando llega la categoría de Actor Protagonista, Luciano pone su mejor sonrisa. Es fácil de hacer; siempre ha sido muy bueno fingiendo. Martín y Luciano comparten la pantalla en el escenario, uno junto al otro mientras las cámaras toman planos de los nominados para captar sus reacciones.

\- El ganador es… - la conductora dice, abre el sobre entre sus manos para dar una rápida lectura y sonreirle ampliamente a los presentes - ¡Martín Hernández!

Luciano aplaude, y solo pierde la sonrisa cuando la pantalla del escenario hace zoom y la imagen en vivo de Martín ocupa todo el espacio. Haber perdido no duele tanto como ver a Martín susurrarle algo a María al oído, verla tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un eufórico beso en la mejilla. 

Martín se levanta para recibir su premio. La conductora le hace entrega de la estatuilla dorada, y le deja el escenario para que Martín pueda dirigir unas palabras de agradecimiento.

\- Buenas noches. No voy a aburrirlos con un discurso largo - Martín le sonríe al público. Con un descaro que no tiene derecho a ser tan encantador, agrega - No creo que les molestara de todas formas, si no les gustara verme no estaría recibiendo este premio.

Un murmullo de risa se dispersa por el público, y Luciano no puede evitar una sonrisa por amarga que sea. Martín es un mago del entretenimiento. Ya sea frente a una cámara o en un escenario, su conexión con el público es inmediata.

\- Primero que nada, voy a felicitar al resto de los nominados - dice Martín. Se encoge de hombros, socarrón - Ya sabíamos quien ganaba, pero les reconozco el esfuerzo. No hay vergüenza en perder contra mi.

El público estalla en carcajadas. Martín se aclara la garganta como si no notara el murmullo de risas.

\- No tengo una lista de agradecimientos muy larga - continua - No se lo debo al duro trabajo de mi equipo de filmación, ni a mi talentosísimo director, ni al maravilloso elenco con el que compartí set.

Hay una ronda nueva de risas, seguidas por aplausos.

\- Tampoco se lo debo a mi familia, que siempre estuvo a mi lado y me apoyó durante toda mi carrera - dice Martín - Desde los inicios, en los momentos difíciles, hasta hoy.

El teatro ríe y aplaude nuevamente. Martín, envalentonado por la buena reacción de su público, continúa;

\- Tampoco se lo debo a mis fans, quienes después de tantos años en el oficio todavía siguen sorprendiéndome con su amor.

Martín toma una pequeña pausa, deja que la nueva ronda de aplausos muera antes de volver a hablar. Pierde su sonrisa, y todo su aire burlón desaparece.

\- Por último, a quien menos quiero agradecerle es a alguien muy especial para mi - dice. Su voz es suave, pero firme - Me tiene loco, para bien y para mal, y le debo irme a dormir por las noches y levantarme por las mañanas con una sonrisa. Hoy nos acompaña, en esta noche tan importante para mi.

Hay una pausa en la que ni siquiera el público respira.

\- Sos lo mejor que me pasó en la vida - Martín dice. Sus ojos, suaves y llenos de honesta adoración se fijan en Luciano, que está helado con los ojos como platos en su asiento - No te cambiaría por nada ni nadie en el mundo. Te amo, Luciano.

El silencio que le sigue a la confesión puede cortarse con un cuchillo. Pero Luciano no le presta atención a nada. 

Luciano se pone de pie. Solo tiene ojos para Martín, que le devuelve la mirada desde el escenario expectante. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que se encuentra haciendo, Luciano está abriéndose paso entre la fila de invitados hacia el pasillo central del teatro. Una ronda de aplausos tentativos comienza cuando Luciano empieza a caminar hacia el escenario, y toma confianza cuando Martín sonríe y baja del escenario de un salto. Se encuentran a medio camino, y se funden en un abrazo que culmina en un beso. A su alrededor, el teatro estalla en aplausos ensordecedores seguidos de silbidos y gritos de alegría.

Se separan, y se sonríen mutuamente con los ojos brillantes. 

\- Mañana todo el mundo estará hablando de esto - Luciano susurra apenas audible sobre el clamor del público.

Martín asiente, su sonrisa enorme y radiante.

\- Ajá.

\- Será título por semanas - Luciano advierte, sintiéndose demasiado contento como para que suene pesimista.

\- Lo estás diciendo como si creyeras me molestara ser el centro de atención - Martín se ríe.

Luciano también ríe, demasiado feliz como para poder pensar en otra cosa que en el hombre entre sus brazos. Martín toma el rostro de Luciano entre sus manos, y vuelven a besarse.

Luciano no podría estar más contento ni aunque él hubiese sido quien ganó el premio.

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ Brarg Week - Día 4; Novela.


End file.
